1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional portable electronic device, such as a mobile phone, often includes a display screen, a motherboard, and a number of keys electrically connected to the motherboard. Furthermore, a number of light emitting diodes (LEDs) may also be positioned beside the display screen, to provide light in the absence of ambient lighting. The LEDs are embedded in an additional printed circuit board (PCB), separate from the motherboard. Conventionally, the PCB is positioned parallel or perpendicular to the motherboard and electrically connected thereto by flex cables. The LEDs may be electrically connected to the keys via circuitry on the PCB and the flex cables. Pressure on a key causes the LEDs to emit light to illuminate the display screen. However, the additional PCB increases cost and size of the portable electronic device, and connection to the motherboard by flex cable complicates structure and manufacture.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable electronic device which can overcome or at least alleviate the limitations described.